Doctor Who and the Traveler
by Abby Ebon
Summary: Pendragon & Doctor Who X-over. What are the origins of Travelers like Bobby Pendragon? The answers are here friend, when the last Time Lords and the last of the race known as Travelers met. It ended in disaster and the birth of Saint Dane.
1. A Unexpected Visit

**Doctor Who and the Traveler**

By: Abby Ebon

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Do you really think that if I owned _Doctor Who_ or the _Pendragon_ novels I'd be writing on In other words, my lovelies, I do not own either.

**Side Notes:** Who did Saint Dane promise to take Halla for? What are the Origins of Travelers like Bobby Pendragon? The answers lay here friend, when the last Time Lord and the late of the race known as Travelers met in a adventure that ended in disaster ...and the birth of Saint Dane.

* * *

It stared like every other day (or was that night?) for the Doctor and Rose drifting through time and space looking for adventures, well alright Rose was asleep, and the Doctor was dozing at the controls. But that was beside the point.

Suddenly the TARDIS lurched waking both from sleep- or dozing and a funny shaped purple button on the control panel started blinking insistently. The Doctor blinked right back at it as Rose entered the control room.

"Doctor? Why'd the TARDIS lurch like that?" Rose asked now somewhat well acquainted with the TARDIS time-space motions- and that unpleasant lurch was most assuredly not normal even with her experiences with the TARDIS.

"I don't know we didn't hit anything…" The Doctor muttered distractedly, still staring blankly- and with much confusion at the strangely shaped blinking purple button.

Then as if to emphasize the urgency of the blinking purple button a strange screeching alarm sounded, making Rose winch at the pitch – and cover her ears rather hurriedly. The Doctor's face paled apparently remembering something unpleasant about the aforementioned button.

"What's that sound mean?" Rose demanded as the Doctor pressed the blinking purple button- the screeching alarm stopped but oddly enough there were three unconscious people now piled on the floor of the TARDIS.

"It was an alarm -the vortex pulled these people into it- and we were near enough to feel the pull." The Doctor muttered curiously eyeing the TARDIS's new occupants, crouching next to one; there were two girls and a boy strangely enough.

"Well that explains the lurch and alarm but why didn't you figure that out sooner?" Rose demanded watching as the Doctor settled the three on their backs while using the Sonic Screwdriver to see if they were healthy deciding that it was slightly unhealthy for the three people to be lying about like they were. Someone- namely him or Rose could step on them and break something.

"Rose to my knowledge the vortex hasn't pulled anyone into it in my lifetime Rose." The Doctor explained in a rush slightly annoyed with her for not realizing the three could be hurt- or dying and Rose was just standing there watching him. Ah well, she'd learn sooner or later.

"So you mean it's been over 900 years sense the last time something like this happened- why have the button then if nothings happened in your life time?" Rose asked in disbelief as the Doctor knelt by the next- a boy scanning his vitals with the Sonic Screwdriver.

"Well something did happen didn't it Rose? Now would you help me wake this bloke up? I'd forgotten the alarm only sounds when the time vortex pulls in someone endanger of dying." Rose paled and taking the Asian looking bloke by the shoulder shook him as the Doctor moved to the next one.

Instead of groaning awake like Rose was expecting, the bloke snapped awake and rolled away and had- well something sharp and glowing, pointed at her head. All this happened in less then a blink of an eye and the Doctor looked up and fell back on his bum holding his hands up and what he hoped translated as a peaceful gesture.

"Who? Where?" The stranger demanded deep blue eyes scanning the room and its occupants and especially the unconscious ones though his expression didn't change.

"That's Rose and I'm the Doctor, you're on the TARDIS. Now what's your name, eh?" The Doctor asked his focus on getting Rose away from the crazy with the sharp glow thing.

"Jay." The bloke blinked and seemed to fight with himself as he settled down a small distance away from Rose. The Doctor watched that the lad took his weapon and tucked it into his pant pocket his gaze on his two unconscious companions.

"Do you know them?" Rose asked recovering quickly from having been on the wrong side of something sharp, remarkable ability that, humans though descendants from stupid apes had a remarkable ability to recover quickly.

"Yes." Jay stated with a small nod, appearing unwilling to elaborate. The Doctor however was more concerned with the unconscious girl he had been scanning.

"What is it?" Jay asked seeing his frown and brushing black hair with silver scattered strands with behind his ear. _Perspective lad_, the Doctor thought.

"Her heart is slowing." Murmured the Doctor, because he had lied- his Sonic Screwdriver couldn't detect a heartbeat. He let the Sonic Screwdrivers tip hover above the girl's chest preparing to give a try at restarting her heart.

"NO!" The lad lunged at him and the Doctor wasn't fast enough to avoid the unexpected tackle. The Doctor furious tried to push him off rolling them over so that the boy was under him and would hopefully pay attention.

"Are you crazy? I've got to restart her heart or she'll die!" The Doctor yelled at the young man, and struggling to get out from under him the lad was shaking his head.

"You don't understand- she's not human! Restarting her heart could kill her!" Jay yelled trying to prevent the Doctor from getting to the girl. The Doctor froze, and Jay got away him scooting to the apparently non-human girl as if he could protect her.

"What do you mean not human?" Rose asked her voice wobbly with nerves. Jay looked down at the girl then to Rose and the Doctor. Then seemed to slouch in on himself apparently upset that he had to tell them anything about his companions.

"She calls herself Semit, she is a demon." Jay explained in a soft murmur bushing back Semit's silver hair. Though the Doctor knew silver wasn't the normal hair color for a human, unless they were old. He had been more worried about her life rather then her hair.

"You two seem close." The Doctor teased smirking smugly at the lad. Jay flushed glared up at him under his black hair. The Doctor chuckled, and Rose smiled ever so slightly, as she began to check up on the third and smallest of the group.

"Well sense you seem to know Semit- who is this one?" Rose asked Jay who didn't seem inclined to move from Semit's side. The Doctor glanced at him curiously when he hesitated to answer.

"She is my half sister." The boy answered staring at the both of them with empty deep blue eyes nearly black with pain or some other strong emotion- perhaps anger? The Doctor frowned wanting more of an answer.

"Her name is Shinrai." An apparently getting one of a sort as Jay answered before the Doctor or Rose could ask. Shinrai had long dark brown hair which also had a dusting of silver.

Suddenly Semit's eyes snapped open and hers were an eerie green, as a wolf eyes in the dark would look. Her eyes snapped onto Jay's and the sitting up settled into a crouch watching the Doctor and Rose carefully, sparing only a glance for Shinrai.

"Where are we? Who are they?" Semit asked her eyes wondering around the room and settling on the control panel which she rose to examine. The Doctor frowned wondering if he should try to stop her after all it was _his_ ship.

The boy's eyes convinced him otherwise. He probably had no revelations about killing Rose, who was after all only an arms length away from him if the Doctor made any move to stop Semit.

"This is the TARDIS, Semit. The girl is Rose, and the other one only calls himself Doctor." Jay answered blandly, watching his sleeping half sister. Semit tilted her head glancing at Rose and the Doctor.

"This ship specks in your head." Semit muttered warily, eyes still on the Doctor and Rose. Strangely this silver haired and green eyed woman reminded him of something- or someone, though the Doctor couldn't place who or what or even when which was very strange for him.

"How did you know that?" The Doctor asked his expression blank but his voice taking on an odd tone. Semit brushed back her hair from her ear- it was pointed.

Semit chuckled and patted the TARDIS's panel. Looking down on it with a fondness the Doctor had only seen on one of his kinds faces. A chill ran down his spine and he knew what she was- not demon, but that would be the closest translation in English.

"She told me of course." The Doctor paid little attention to her answer, flashing back to when he had asked about them- the race that had given their lives and souls to build ships like the TARDIS.

"Who are you really?" He heard himself ask but he knew. Her eyes told him that she knew that he knew what she was. The Time Lords had only one equal race- their cousins, who had disappeared long ago.

"Semit is the Traveler" Semit hadn't answered, the other girl Shinrai had- apparently the last of their impromptu guests had awakened. Semit smiled eerily and fangs glinted off the light from the panel.

_It seems_, the Doctor thought with no little amount of irony, _the last of the Travelers and last of the Time Lords have met…_

TBC?

* * *

AN: Let me know what you think, eh?

* * *


	2. I am Semit, a Traveler

**Doctor Who and the Traveler **

By: Abby Ebon

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Doctor Who_. Nor, _Pendragon_.

* * *

"A Traveler… How can that _be_? Your race has been dead for _centuries_." The Doctor whispered, Semit tilted her head and the Doctor was reminded of a bird studying a worm. It was an odd feeling indeed.

"Not dead, just hidden." Jay answered for Semit. The Doctor had a feeling the odd pair of siblings did that frequently. Shinrai sat cross-legged on the floor, Jay was still crouched beside Rose- who was watching the Doctor and Semit with confusion.

"Hidden where? It doesn't make sense for you to give up so much to give us the ability to travel through time then just _disappear_." The Doctor insisted still sitting on the floor with the others; it felt like the days when he had still been a student.

"Just as the Time Lords must travel through time, the Travelers had to travel." Semit spoke softly as if she wasn't used to it, her fangs caught the light as she spoke, and her green eyes studied the interior of the TARDIS intently.

"Travel to _where_? Are there other Travelers still around?" The Doctor questioned, it felt strange for him to be the one asking all the questions- while others had the answers.

"Between worlds, between realities, and where dreams stray. They are within me always." Semit didn't seem to be one inclined to give a clear answer. _Which makes sense from the little recorded documents my early ancestors wrote on them_, the Doctor thought in annoyance.

"You mean you're the last?" The Doctor asked feeling almost crestfallen. If both of their races were gone, leaving only them, it would be a very lonely existence.

"No, I shared blood with them." Semit answered motioning to the two humans with a silver dusting of hair.

The Doctor sucked in a breath, no wonder they answered for her- they shared her power and could probably read each others minds.

It was a process the ancients talked about, something both races could do- but the Time Lords were more selective and rarely choose someone out of their own kind or the Travelers.

While the Travelers had been known to be more varied, picking an alien race seemingly at random, to travel with for a time, then both would go their separate ways.

"Then your and they are the last of the Travelers?" The Doctor questioned unwilling to settle for anything but a plain 'yes' or 'no'.

"She can't feel any others; she thought you might be one. Risked her life to see if you were- we begged her not to, but she wanted to meet you, even if you weren't a Traveler." Shinrai stated leaning back on her hands. Jay glanced at his sister and continued.

"None the less you're a cousin of her race, though both lines have evolved. She is pleased you live." Jay muttered the last part, as if he wasn't pleased.

_Tough luck kid_, the Doctor thought at Jay, whose head snapped up at him eyes glaring into the Doctor's.

"I am no mere _child_, Time Lord. We have been the Traveler's companions for years- her power keeps us young." Jay growled to the Doctor's surprised face.

"Why do you speck through them?" The Doctor asked Semit, waving a hand at the two siblings.

"I speck, I confuse. You go." Semit answered tiredly, the Doctor knew what she meant. He was a Time Lord, and thrived by going through time. She was a Traveler, and thrived by going to different dimensions and realms of realities.

But traveling through either was never meant to be a lonely task, and even with her two half-human companions it wasn't the same as having another Traveler- or Time Lord to journey with you.

Everything needed to explained, and took twice as long, if you brought a less sophisticated being to travel with. She didn't want to confuse her companions even if it was clear they would do anything for her.

In the past she had probably confused her human companions and they had left her- taking part of her power that she had put in them with them. It must have driven her near mad.

"I _won't_." The Doctor promised, feeling pity for her.

"Don't make promises to her you can't keep! I swear if you hurt her _I'll kill you_!" Jay hissed at him, too still close to Rose for his liking. Though Shinrai looked, who like she idolized the older girl, would protect Rose if her brother tried anything. The Doctor raised an eyebrow at the boy.

**Protective little thing isn't he?** He thought at Semit hoping she'd reply.

**Means well. Can't help it. **She answered in chipped pieces of thought. He winched, she had suffered worse them him when it came to the telepathic bonds their people shared with their races and each other.

He felt her send her disapproval down the link to Jay, felt the boy shrivel a little- his ego shrinking at her anger at his actions and words.

The Doctor knew she had linked him into her mind, he had felt he do it, he hadn't fought it he needed a mental connection with someone, she needed it worse though.

**Sorry for behavior. **The Doctor knew she meant the boy, Jay's, behavior he sent back warmth to let her know he didn't fault her for his behavior.

"Rose why don't you take them to some rooms, the TARDIS will provide them." The Doctor asked her, his eyes pleading. Rose smiled at him, and helped Shinrai up and left, Jay dragging his feet reluctantly followed the other two girls out of the room.

**Why them? **The Doctor asked, meaning the pair of siblings. Semit sighed and settled onto the floor in front of him.

Instead of replying she sent her memories.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_A little girl and little boy in a world that didn't want them, there was no real reason- they looked like everyone else. They had parents and family- but they weren't wanted because the two were strange. _

_They could hear each others thoughts, feel each others feelings, and knew when the other was in trouble. These the Doctor somehow know, were a younger version of Jay and Shinrai as Semit had seen them in that realm. _

_They looked up as she approached. She was a stranger to this realm and didn't know how things worked, but she had lost her own people, her family, children, loves- everything that made her her was gone. And she needed someone to ground herself or she feared she would try to die. _

_The first few companions had left her after taking her power- and that had broken something inside her, but these children…. _

_There was just something about them she found she liked. They looked like they needed someone to care for them, she thought herself to be the one. _

_Though they were wary of her as she was a stranger they allowed her near enough to talk to them. It probably had something to do with her silver hair and odd eyes. Other then her people she had never met any with their races features. _

_In different realms they had come often and were called evil for their appearance, in one realm they were known as evil vampires because a criminal had once escaped and hid for hundreds of years; in another the majestic elves, for they had came in peace and offered and wisdom for the people. In one they were thought to be both. _

_Many tales and fables surrounded her people, but they had never come to this place. She had wanted a fresh start and these children looked to hold hope for the same. _

_"I am Semit, a Traveler." She had told them. They had given her their names in turn as she had hoped they would. Then she had sat down and shared her food with them. _

_In time they had adventures and grew, and she shared her power with them, and they had traveled with her ever since. _

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

The Doctor blinked, as her memories washed over him then left him, and he felt for her.

"You're welcome to stay Traveler." Semit only smiled her thanks as she got up, and he knew without asking where she was going, she was going to tell her children goodnight. For all that they were human; they were _hers_, if only because of the power she had given them.

He did wonder something though, where had those others, who had left her when they had gotten her power gone?

* * *


	3. Gifts of the Travelers

**Doctor Who and the Traveler **

By: _Abby Ebon_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Doctor Who_. PS I don't own any of the _Pendragon_ books by D. J. MacHale either…

* * *

_He did wonder something though, where had those others, who had left her when they had gotten her power gone?

* * *

_

Semit indeed went to her children; Rose had placed them in the same room as Jay refused to be parted from Shinrai -especially in a strange place. It may have been strange to Jay, but Semit found it perfect.

The TARDIS was pleased with her appearance and hummed in the back of her mind. Semit seldom got such a warm welcome from anything- human or otherwise.

She relished in it.

The Travelers had built and entombed their souls in machines just like the TARDIS. So truly Semit was not the last, but she was the last with a body. Semit understood that while she _had_ sensed the Doctor, what she _truly_ sensed was the TARDIS.

TARDIS was loyal to the Doctor, though it was the Doctor's longest companion it understood the Doctor's need for physical contact- that wasn't in the form of a ship.

In a way TADIS had pulled Semit into it for the same reason Semit had risked her life, and the lives of her children, to find another of her kind. The TARDIS understood this and more.

It was truly more _aware_ then any of the Doctor's companions had ever known. It was subtlety mentally linked to all that entered it- but none more so then the Doctor.

The TARDIS in its own way had questioned her mentally- knowing she could communicate best that way, which was why she had reacted to it the way she had when she had awoken.

Because the Travelers and Time Lords were cousin races they _could_ communicate telepathically. But it took much more _effort_ then linking to their own race- even humans or the other 'lesser' races were easier to read. The TARDIS 'told' her this and explained that that was the reason it rarely 'spoke' to the Doctor- though he was aware of the TARDIS's soul.

All this passed between the two as Semit went to her children's room. Rose met her on the way just was spooked by the blankness in Semit's green eyes and sped up to pass her. Something, the TARDIS (though she didn't know this), told her that Semit would find her way to the children.

She entered and found herself enveloped in a tight hug from Shinrai, while Jay looked on a slight smile on his lips. Semit patted Shinrai's head and the young girl pulled away.

"What did he want?" Jay asked suddenly all seriousness. Semit raised an eyebrow amused at Jay's usual mood. Jay sensed this and blushed but his eyes remained on Semit, and finally Semit gave in to them, as she always had.

**We are welcome. Told him how we met. He understands. **There was relief in her mind voice broken and chipped as it was from non-use, even with them, who she had to slow her thoughts and concepts for.

Jay felt a surge of jealously, which he quickly hid from Semit.

For as long as they had known her, Semit had been their 'mother'. He hated the thought of sharing her- or gaining more members in their 'family', he liked it as it was- with his sister, Semit, and himself.

**Tell us about the star- signs and travel-paths again?** Shinrai asked broadcasting to both of them. Even Jay felt the jealously overwhelmed by his curiosity.

Semit needed no way to go between dimensions; she simply touched them sung in a jumble of mixed notes. These were unlike anything either of them had ever heard- or were likely to ever hear again, and then they arrived in a different place.

She had let it slip that there was a way for them to leave a place without her- and she had told them she would tell them more when they were ready. Gradually she had told them- and shown them, places with a star drawn near the tunnels that led to different worlds. All these places were underground, hidden from the world above.

She also told them that her former 'children' knew of these places and used them frequently. So far neither of them had ever met another of her 'children', but Jay swore if he ever did he'd tear them apart for hurting Semit.

**To use…flume, call name of territory. **Semit spoke, the two glanced at each other in confusion.

They had never heard of her refer to the travel-paths in such a manner, but it fit their way of thinking. A flume was a 'chute' to another world after all. Nor had she used the word 'territory' in reference to the worlds and dimensions they visited.

It occurred to them that Semit for lack of words they understood was falling back to things and names she knew to give names to things they didn't have words for. They knew some of the 'names of territories' so that at least made since. Neither questioned it, it was just the way Semit was.

Both sent their acceptance and thankfulness to her. In return she sent them the 'feeling' of sleep- they sent reluctant acceptance but did as she had 'told' them.

Semit herself did not sleep she had much to think on. She knew they would start to find her power had effected more then their hair- her previous 'children' had had many abilities- to communicate mind to mind with everything not just her and themselves.

Some were able to manipulate a person by silent persuasiveness. Both she sensed Jay had- what scared her was that she knew his gifts worked even on her. There was nothing she could do to stop this- her 'gifts' could not be taken back.

There was more her gifts could do- they could change the way people saw you by mental power, or even _physically_ morph themselves. All these things she could do, her gifts even prolonged their lives- and she wasn't certain how long for none in all her two decades of spreading her gifts among the ten territories they hadn't died.

And she would know when they died- her mind would brake the link to them to protect her and the power she lost in them would come back- even if they had breed and their powers were passed to their children.

So though her children were not 'true' Travelers in the since of her race they were powerful, but still bound to certain limits. They could only go to ten territories- though they didn't know this as she had taken them to five worlds, and explored them till there was nothing left to explore.

And they could only go by flume if she was not with them, but even she couldn't take them out of the ten territories they were bound to. As it had been for every 'gifted' of the Travelers, but the Travelers themselves were not bound to those limits.

They could go to _anywhere_ or any _when_, which was why it was hard for Semit to answer the Doctor truthfully. Because even _she_ did not know if there were others beyond her range of sensing, but she doubted there were, and despaired at this not knowing.

The TARDIS interrupted her depressing monologue, reminding her that it was there for her. That there was another who she could share the grief of not knowing if she was the last (as sure as she was that she _was_ the last she still did not _know_), The TARDIS pleaded for her to go to the Doctor and Semit obeyed.

Semit rose and the TARDIS opened the doors for her, both were unaware of Jay's gaze following her out. The Doctor looked up from his position slouched in a chair, he smiled when he saw Semit.

**Rose?** Semit sought, not seeing his companion.

**Asleep, of course, and your children? **The Doctor answered and questioned, as was in his nature, she sent the 'feeling' of sleep, and he understood.

The Doctor had a very real question though. He had wondered at how Travelers 'gifted' others- for in the Time Lord society it was a unspoken rule that those _any_ of them turned must be approved by the council (to ensure this it was kept secret) so he had never learned how it was done.

As there was no subtle way for the Doctor to bring it up he settled for bluntness.

**How did you make Jay and Shinrai yours?** The Doctor only hoped that he had been clear and from the expression on Semit's face he had been.

**Sure, you are, that you want this knowledge? They can never be our race, only changed to our likeness. **It was the clearest she had ever been, and the Doctor could only swallow and nod.

**First blend blood, yours with theirs. Then give something of yours. My people's tears are stone, set in a ring let our gifted bearers communicate with each other- and us. **The Doctor nodded to show he understood while his mind churned with thoughts.

He remembered an ancient text in his youth saying the Travers had _taught_ the Time Lords how to give other races gifts and powers like their own. But nothing could confirm that as the Travers were gone- but hearing her he believed them for it brought up echoes of ancient lessons taught to his ancients.

**Beware if they die- or have children, you will know it and feel what they do. **And with that final warning Semit left him to think, going back to her children.

* * *


	4. Rings on Third Earth

**Doctor Who and the Traveler**

By: Abby Ebon

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Doctor Who_. PS I don't own any of the _Pendragon_ books by D. J. MacHale either.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

In the end the Doctor resolved to give his companions the choice of gifts. Including Rose…and if she and they refused, well, at least now he knew that he wasn't alone for Travelers lived just as long as Time Lords. Even if Time Lords 'regenerated' and Travelers simply didn't age past 'young adulthood' for _millenniums_.

Or if they were on a 'quest' (which the texts hinted could be anything that the Traveler deemed more important then themselves, _and_ were willing to die to achieve) and they were reborn, and just knew at birth just whom they had been.

Even with those odds Semit hadn't found her people, and yet the Doctor knew she was far _older_ then him.

Her warning echoed in his head, and the Doctor found himself walking the halls of the TARDIS, perhaps it was his TARDIS that put him in Rose's path, perhaps it was chance…nah, the Doctor had a sneaking suspicion it was his ship.

"Ah, Doctor! I was wondering…what do you think of them? What are they up to?" Rose asked softly, and the Doctor took her by the arm and led her out of the maze of halls the TARDIS had become.

"I think they are just who they say they are, Rose. For once, just once, I have hope that this is exactly as it appears – a Traveler looking for a cousin." He gestured to himself, and Rose nodded, biting her lip.

"What of her companions?" Rose asked worriedly, although she liked Shinrai, Jay might become a problem – he was so hostilely protective.

"They are an odd bunch, but no worse then those I have traveled with over the years." The Doctor assured her with a grin.

"So, my dear Rose, where in time are we off to now?" the Doctor asked with a mischievous smile, this time she couldn't help but answer it.

"I think…the future – between when we met aliens and we had advanced technology – know what sort of time I mean?" Rose asked, the Doctor nodded, his eyes far away, as if remembering something.

"Indeed, I think I do Rose." The Doctor assured, awakening the TARDIS by fiddling with bits of her components – asking to go to a certain time mentally as well as by indicating it on her controls. TARDIS lurched to life, blaring a warning – an automatic call – that went unheard as she obeyed.

Rose peeked out of the TARDIS and found herself in the middle of a field, empty but for small sheds along a gravel path. On the surface, there was only land – clear skies, and nature surrounded them. Confused, she looked back to the Doctor, who grinned at her open confusion.

"This is the future on Earth? What happened to all of the buildings – all the technology?" Rose asked, for she had seen far into the future – those things did not just…disappear.

"Large skyscrapers you are used to are restricted to the biggest cities, the rest of humanity lives happily underground, under the ocean – in space stations even." The Doctor answered, aware he had never told Rose this before – though it had never come up, this was only a moment in human history, a peaceful moment where people had realized that pollution was killing them as well as their planet – where people had globally joined together and saved themselves.

Jay and Shinrai chose that moment to appear, silver strands swayed to a stop on top of dark hair. Semit followed calmly a moment later; her silver hair brushed her shoulders – her pointed ears hid, and mouth closed so her fangs would not give her away. Save for the silver hair, she looked almost human. The Doctor grinned at the thought – she wasn't though, he took Semit's arm in his (which earned him a glare form Jay and small giggle from Shinrai) and then Rose's and led them out into the open, clean, air.

For some reason Rose did not quite understand, the Doctor led them to the shed, and once they were all inside, it slid downwards – and came to a gentle stop. When they exited, Rose's eyes widened at the sights around her – it was like a huge underground mall.

"How long does all this go on for?" Rose found herself asking, the Doctor shrugged looking to Semit.

"I don't really know – this is too boring a time for me, Semit likely knows the answer though." The Doctor hinted, grinning a bit – he hoped Rose would get over her unease about Semit. If the Traveler suspected, she said nothing, but answered Rose's question.

"It is as big as a city – or town, or as big as the people have need for it to be." Semit answered easily, Shinrai bounced on the balls of her feet, eyes going every which way – clearly, she wanted to explore.

"Well, off you three go, have fun – explore, spend money wisely, and don't do anything I wouldn't do!" The Doctor told them, Shinrai grasped Rose's hand and ran off to a shop that seemed to see clothing made to look like jewels but with the sheer clearness of plastic. Almost sneering, Jay followed, and with the glance over his shoulder, the Doctor knew he'd be watched.

"This is…wise?" Semit asked softly from beside him, the Doctor shrugged his shoulders an easy smile on his lips.

"What's life without a little fun?" He asked in turn, and though Semit did not answer, he led her to a table that looked over the spiraling staircase that went ever downward. It would be a nasty drop if someone fell, but the rails kept that from happening, created to be stronger then concrete and stable fro both children, adult, and elder.

"So, did I guess right? Is one of your children here?" The Doctor asked, hurt flashed in her eyes. She had guessed his intent by coming here, but did not dare accuse until he spoke.

"Yes." She choked, and he patted her hand comfortingly.

"Can you tell where?" He asked then, it would be simple if she did, but she only shook her head.

"No. I do not care to find them." His frame tensed, and he glanced away. He wanted them found, wanted to strip them of her power – and piece her back together. If he told Jay, her most protective child – that Semit was dyeing because of the power she had lost- and might not survive because the power she had put into finding him, the Doctor knew he would gain his help, at least.

"Your power…" The Doctor spoke brokenly.

"Is in the rings; I will die, Time Lord, not even you can stop that – not even collecting the rings will stop that. When I die – I want someone who can at least watch over the Halla they were born into – who can protect the ten territories of their universe. Do not undo my work merely to save me – we are not immortal, and when we die – they will have to step into our shoes." Then he knew – this was no quest, this was at the end of one. She would not be reborn into another body, as she had done what she had to protect what all Travelers had wanted to see protected before her. She had sacrificed her power – her life-force, to see it all protected.

"How many rings?" He asked then, looking to her children – he last children.

"Twenty." He could have laughed then, as the poem of the "Lord of the Rings" rung in his mind. There had been twenty rings in that, though most people only remembered the "One Ring". He wondered which ring she would pass on would have the most power.

"Why so many – there are only ten territories." He knew she did not have enough power to leave this Halla – not even after the first ring.

"I have only taken a pair of companions – the one which is stronger in my power searches other Territories for me, the other stays to collect the knowledge gained, to leave a documentation of what has happened." It was a brilliant plot; even the Doctor had to admit that. Everyone who had to do something nearly impossible – no matter the species – needed a partner – a Companion.

"Are they the last?" He asked then, wondering if he had a right to know. How much time did she have left?

"Yes." It nearly crushed him, he had searched for so long for another like him – and here he found a cousin, and would lose her…

"How long to you have?" He asked then, and she looked to him, a bitter sort of look in her eyes – no regret, merely bitter that he had asked.

"Less then a week, more likely a day..." His two hearts pounded – he had wondered why she had no heartbeat….not dead, no – she was alive only because of her innate power. How long had she not started her heart? Long enough for the boy – Jay – to know that if her heart beat, she might die.

His hands clenched.

"I'm not going to let you die." He declared then, surprising her, she seemed amused, even though she saw he was determined to keep his word.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

One minute, Shinrai was alright, in the next, Jay watched in horror as she fell, Rose getting there before he could, cradling her small frame in her arms.

"Get the Doctor – and Semit!" Rose shirked at him as a crowd gathered, he did not need to be told twice – he'd shoved though the gathering people and ran full out to where the Doctor sat with Semit, he skidded to a reckless halt, his eyes met Semit's and he knew she knew – for her hand clutched at her chest.

She stood and came to him without a word between them, and the Doctor followed worriedly after her. To Jay, it looked as if she was in a trance. He followed her as Semit knelt by his sister's side, placed a hand on her chest and though the Doctor's face was pale, Semit sang, and power fulled the air, pulled at his senses – surely his sister would respond to it. _Surely_. But…she didn't.

Jay noticed then, his half-sister had collapsed in front of a church – he did not know the name of it, he only saw the bench Rose had gotten her onto was dedicated by a "Saint Dane".

Jay watched, helpless, and hated that.


	5. Birth of Saint Dane

**Doctor Who and the Traveler**

By: Abby Ebon

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Doctor Who_. PS I don't own any of the _Pendragon_ books by D. J. MacHale either.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"I can not help her…" Semit had sung until her voice was raw, the sweet jumble of notes nearly painful to hear – Jay fought his panic back – he knelt to sit by Semit, by his sister who panted for breath.

Wheezing breaths rattled her lungs, and he wondered how she had gotten to be like this in so short an amount of time. Jay had always known Shinrai was weaker then him – but Semit had healed her, or so he thought – somehow, something was going wrong.

The Doctor had taken them back to the TARDIS, some might not have managed it – the people had been very instant on "helping" – somehow, Jay had a feeling that Semit's song had done something to the people – made them look away, made them think of something urgent they had to do.

"Is there nothing we can do, Doctor?" Rose demanded softly, her brown eyes pinned him down, demanded he have a answer.

"No, I tried scanning her with Time Lord technology – I tried the TARDIS, whatever _this_ is – it isn't from this timeline – its from whatever dimensions they might have crossed in order to get to the TARDIS." The Doctor felt aching fear – and knew it was Semit's he looked to her, wondering. Wondering if the little girl had had not had this sickness all her life, and that Semit had kept it at bay. Now though, now that she wasn't being fed by Semit's powers – he wondered if because Semit was dying, the girl was as well.

"So, you are saying – _this_, this _sickness_, is my fault – or Semit's?" Jay hissed at him furious, the Doctor shook his head; the boy took everything so _personally_.

"No, I think it might have been something she's had all her life. You remember how people on your world avoided you – perhaps they avoided her, and you knew no better but to stay by her side." The Doctor replied his mind racing, Semit did not look as if this information surprised her – it was likely something she knew and thought that her power could overcome. Had likely believed it because the girl showed no signs of sickness in all the time she had spent in Semit's company.

"You let him into your memory?" Jay looked furious, looking to Semit, who nodded, but did not expect him to throw her hand off his shoulder, turning on her in anger.

"You know how that weakens you! _He's_ probably the reason you can't sing Shinrai well!" Jay accused with a jerk of his head in the Doctor's direction. A slap echoed in the TARDIS. Jay looked wide-eyed at Rose, who glared at him, taking her hand off his reddened cheek. His hand covered where hers hand left, he looked shaken. No one had ever dared lay a hand on him – he had always been too fast, better – but now he knew he wasn't – something was happening to weaken him, and he didn't like it.

"Would you just listen for a moment to what the Doctor's saying instead of blaming everyone?" Rose hissed, holding her hand, it stung, but damned if she was going to show it after hitting him.

Time Lord and Traveler traded glances. Agreed.

"Jay, your sister has been dying for a long time on the inside. She isn't going to get better. She will likely live though, and live a life. If she doesn't overexert herself like she did today. Semit could never sing her healed – maybe delay it, but nothing will heal it – do you understand me?" The Doctor explained as best as he was able, but he knew all too well that a child who did not want to let someone go, would not see logic – they would see a slight against them.

Adults protected children, fixed the hurts, and made everything alright. That's how it usually was – but no adult had protected Jay or Shinrai – instead they had Semit, a being as impossible as the Doctor himself. Companions, they had found, kept them sane, but they eventually came to expect the imposable – and could never understand when the impossible things they knew could not keep death at bay.

"Semit...can nothing be done?" Jay asked, turning hurt eyes to her. For a moment the Doctor wondered if the boy meant about his sister – or about his own injuries.

"I am afraid not, dear-hearted-one…" Semit whispered, voice still rough – it was as if the voice on the outside mimicked the one inside – broken, ill-used. Jay likely did not expect a different answer, as he did not speak as he held his sisters hand.

Rose looked up, trying to hide the tears that threatened, the Doctor touched her shoulder- nodding towards the corridor that the TARDIS told him led to her room. Blinking, she nodded doe-brown eyes impossibly sad as she stood and fled.

**Are you going to die, and not even tell them what is going to happen to you**? The Doctor found himself demanding of Semit despite her frail state she replied with as much strength as she could summon up.

**This is not the time to tell them, Shinrai suffers, and Jay would blame himself if he realized he was angry at me in my time of dying.** Semit snapped, lashing her thoughts at him, and the Doctor narrowed his eyes at her.

**You will not die. I will not let you**. He told her, and though he knew she heard, sharp teeth glinted as she smiled in a way he knew meant she did not believe him. The Doctor recognized that he could do nothing here and went after Rose. Firmly, he was careful not to think about what he was doing as running away.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"Doctor, I know there is something wrong with Semit." Rose spoke, he had not expected her to, and found himself startled. She smiled as she sat across from him, the TARDIS, sensing his need for something comforting, she had created a living room. The walls were blue, and the carpet a plush black – the furniture white, but other then the abstract colors the TARDIS had done a splendid job.

"Do you now?" The Doctor asked in turn, Rose nodded and he waited for her to voice her suspicions. Rose was no fool – and that was why he loved her.

Loved her, she who had started out as "just another Companion", he was only supposed to protect her on these adventures, but no – he loved her. He hadn't known Time Lords like him could love.

"Yes. I think she's dying. Why else go to such lengths to get to you? Dragging those not-children all over the known universe, I saw your reaction when she used so much power in that song. Her heart isn't beating, I think somehow it uses her power to keep her alive, but she hasn't enough power – and I think that if it starts, she dies…please tell me the truth Doctor…" Rose was so very perspective, despite the direness, he smiled at her.

"Yes, that's it exactly Rose. Her heart will beats once a day, and there is a certain amount of power she has to have – just like you have to have blood and breath and whole host of other things; she and I are different, while one of my hearts beats for my body, the other is for power – it is the evolutionary separation between Traveler and Time Lord, her body produces power, and that power keeps her alive. But, she hasn't enough power – or just barely enough – to let her heart beat again. Torturous, isn't it? I imagine it's what ancient Time Lords felt seeing Travelers who were supposed to outlive them dying. There were two things Travelers could have done – one was to die for nothing, they never were for that sort of thing – or they could create TARDIS' and do as Semit has – pluck companions from different dimensions, halve their power, and die all but forgotten in there own little territories." The Doctor was bitter, and Rose sympathized, worried for him she asked a question that had been plaguing her.

"What exactly has Semit and the others like her done to these children?" The Doctor sighed, wondering if Rose would approve, or would be horrified. There was never any other way with a Companion.

"Travelers could skip across time and dimensions like a pebble across the lake. Time Lords, at that time, were in their infancy. For that time in the beginning, the two of us went along side – powerful, invincible. But sometimes, a Time Lord would return alone, claiming the Traveler had died. We thought – how could they die? They were like us, born of the same planet – the same ancestor, our twin races were as long lived. Or so we thought – the Travelers always believed the Time Lord or Lady – they mourned. They never told us why. Then they died faster and faster – some of them created machines to go through time with us – so they were never alone, so we weren't – the others, well, the others just disappeared. We grew as a people, and most of us forgot them – it was too painful to bare the thought that we were utterly alone, utterly alien to the rest of the universe without them. It was why Time Lords left the planet – to go in search of them. I'm the first to succeed, the first to see one sense they left us – though I think I found her mostly because she did not want to die alone." Rose was still, as the Doctor had not spoken about his past – it just wasn't mentioned, too raw and painful. But it was a door opened, and once opened – it flowed out of him, unstoppable.

"I think I know what the Travelers have been doing all this time, only they would know how many dimensions there are – how many territories, they called ten territories "Halla" – for they were connected, their fates linked. If one Halla fell, the Traveler whose power was linked to those "fated" times in places and dimensions, and if it fell the Traveler whose power it was linked to would die – it was impossible to keep that one Halla safe forever. So I suppose it's natural for those "fated" Halla's to die – to be placed further in the future at another turning point. I don't know how many Halla's there were in the beginning – must have been as many as the Travelers themselves, maybe more. The Travelers weren't dying naturally, something was – still is – killing them through their Halla. Something out there wants everything to turn out wrong. I just don't know what it is, Rose." The Doctor told her, smiling as she looked shocked, she shivered and it wasn't because of the cold.

"So, if – if we save her Halla – could, could we save her?" Rose begged to know, and the Doctor shook his head – he had already considered it and dismissed it.

"She spilt her power into twenty little rings, Rose. Sometimes I think "The Lord of the Rings" was a warning to us Time Lords, only we saw nothing in a petty rhyme to connect to Travelers. The fact is, she's done just that though, the rings can take her Companions – no, her children, into the different territories of her Halla, only ten of those can do that – the other ten rings are to keep the Chosen connected with their Companions. For each ring is a pair." The Doctor nodded, for his explanation sounded about right though Rose looked upset.

"Could we at least call the rest of her Children and their Chosen?" Rose asked softly, feeling pity for the Traveler.

"I think they know, as the rings connect them to her – I also think they are coming even as we speak."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Night had come, and Semit dozed, while his sister Shinrai slept fitfully and Jay watched over both with a wary eye. He knew Semit grew weaker – had been growing weaker – if he was honest he noticed the change when she had cried stone tears – when she had had the stone fastened into a metal band, and gave those rings to him and his sister.

It was then he heard the knock on the door, and when he got up to answer it – he found himself faced with nine others – all had drawn, worried faces, they looked nothing alike each other – not really, other then they were human, and had silver hair – just like his sister and him. They didn't look surprised to see him – not nearly as surprised as he was to see them, they patted him on the shoulder, looked past him to see Semit – and seemed to rush in all at once.

"Lady Traveler, are you well? We all sensed…_something_…from the rings…."

"Please, Lady Mother, tell us what we can do?"

"He thinks your dying, but, that's…imposable, right…?"

"Semit, you know I was joking when I said I'd feed myself to a quig when you died, right? I mean, you have to stick around just to make sure though…"

"I can not believe you would leave us, who would lead us if not you?"

"If we gave the rings back, could we save you?"

"I don't want to give the ring back."

"Hush, would you rather see her die?"

"What? No – and I don't think she's dying, she just called us here…is all…"

"_Just_ called us here? Just _called_ us? You felt the ring fade, dumb-ass."

"Shut-up, just because the rings fade doesn't mean she does –maybe she just needs to give them a bit more power or somethin'…"

"In the years sense she left us have you _ever_ felt the rings fade – ever?"

"Well, no – that doesn't mean she's gonna die though. Can't mean that. It's…its impossible."

"Nothing is imposable."

"Lady, are you truly dying?"

Their voices mixed, danced, overwhelmed – calmed, worried, and were as if they were parts of the notes Semit often sang. Jay had a fear in the pit of his belly – these were Semit's children, all of them – and all of them had felt what he had, only – only they talked of dying, of fading power in the rings they wore.

"_Silence_." Snarled the Doctor, having come into the throng of fussing adults – all of them looked older then Jay, but they all had his silver hair. Could they truly be older? Or did you age normally once Semit left you?

"Shit-eating-flying-quigs, you _feel_ just like our Semit!" Cursed one of them.

"She is not going to die – I am not going to let her die. I will not be alone." The Doctor spoke in hushed tones that thundered over them, rolled them, and demanded respect. Jay pushed in among them, going to Semit's side, curling against her. He was suddenly very afraid.

"My children, please calm yourselves – I will not ask for the rings, for what is freely given can not be returned. Yes – I am close to death, but I am not without resources – all things die, even I." Semit answered softly, and they murmured against her words, calming only when the Doctor spoke again.

"You are not going to die." The Doctor hissed, and Rose came up behind him, unnoticed, her eyes catching the controls of the TARDIS.

"…_.the Travelers always believed the Time Lord or Lady – they mourned. They never told us why. Then they died faster and faster – some of them created machines to go through time with us – so they were never alone, so we weren't – the others, well, the others just disappeared…"_

"How do you suppose to stop me?" Semit challenged, eyes narrowed on him – the "children" watched, some in bemused sorrow, for it seemed an old fight between the two – a familiar argument.

Rose knew the heart of the TARDIS – and wondered if it did not want to see Semit die – wondered, wondered if what she suspected could be done. Semit had risked everything to be here, to be within the TARDIS, to be beside the Doctor.

"I'll…I'll think of something!" The Doctor retorted snippily recognizing he did not have a plan.

"What about the heart of the TARDIS – Semit has the same soul, could the TARDIS save her?" Rose asked, and the Doctor had turned to her when she spoke, frowned, looking between TARDIS and Semit.

"No, no I don't think that would work, because they would have to merge…" The Doctor stopped, and grinned.

"That's it Semit – you become a part of the TARDIS! Then you can't die, and you'll never be alone because you'll have me, and the TARDIS it's self!" The Doctor beamed, triumphant and Semit frowned, looking uncertainly to the TARDIS. Vaguely, the Doctor felt as TARDIS and Semit "spoke", and hoped both agreed.

"It's agreed." Semit said softly, smiling at the TARDIS fondly.

"Wait- wait, this bigger-on-the-inside ship has a soul of a Traveler like Semit?" One of them asked, and Jay found himself wondering the same thing.

"That's right, impressive, isn't it?" The Doctor patted the controls of the TARDIS fondly.

"Can we come visit her when we'd like?" One of them asked.

"Yes – well, yes if you can find us." The Doctor answered, seeming too pleased with the answer to the "not dying" problem, to pay mind to their questions – they were pleased as well, they had not wanted Semit to die.

"I will make sure you can call for my advice if you have need." Semit promised them, running her hand over Shinrai's hair. Then, they heard it – a jumble of sweet notes, and the thud of a heart – the notes got faster and faster, a light emitted from Semit's skin, before they could not look at her, they saw that she had placed her hand on her chest – pain. Then when the jumble of notes stopped, they saw golden-and-silver light throbbing in the air, hovering before them. It seemed the TARDIS reached out, and then the silver and gold light was gone, but not dead – for they still sensed Semit within the TARDIS.

"Who are you lot anyway?" The Doctor asked his silver haired guests.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Jay no more wanted to be around the Doctor then the Doctor wanted Shinrai and he on the TARDIS. Jay supposed it was because the Doctor feared somehow they would convince Semit to leave her joining with the TARDIS.

So, Jay watched the humans –travelers just like him, return to their territories and their "acolyte" – which is what they had called his sister – for he was the traveler.

For a time, he stayed with his sister, making sure of her health, then, one day he left to explore the other territories. Then, one day – he returned and found his sister crying. She had dreamed – dreamed of her death, of Halla falling the wrong way – of the need of "remaking it" because of Jay dying inside, dreamed of "Pendragon", who opposed him. His sister died in his arms, in her sleep, caught in her nightmare-dreams.

Jay thought Semit and the Doctor would come back – they never did. They, he thought as he looked on his sisters gave, must be dead too.

He stood on his sister's grave and vowed to change Halla – to make it into something she would have loved – to be able to have everyone able to travel between Halla's territories. That night, he remembered being called "demon" in his youth – remembered they called Semit a demon.

He knew he was a demon, when he killed another traveler, the first to oppose him.

One day, he remembered the bench his sister had nearly died on, dedicated to Saint Dane, and took the name as his own. Mockingly, he called himself it. Eventually – he met a Pendragon, and knew he had to keep his vow; he had not worked so had for these things to have it collapse. The travelers thought he wanted to bring about the ruin of Halla, he only wanted all of them to experience the wonder of it. He would rule it.

_The End_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_Note; Well this is what I think could have pushed Saint Dane over the edge – maybe not, but someone you love dying can change you – twist you, and I've always been sympathetic with the bad guys – as much as I adore the Doctor, I love the Master. I've always been one to wonder, why, Saint Dane is brilliant – but why do it all. I remember a passage, where Saint Dane claimed all he did was to keep a promise to change Halla. Who was that promise given to –why? _

_I don't know, but if the books never hold an answer, I have my own. This was never about anything other then turning a protective bright boy into Saint Dane. I am just that evil. Maybe I'll write something where the Doctor or Master comes to see what is happening, but that can happen after the books. Or not at all. So, please review…_


End file.
